Tinker Bell
Tinker Bell is a pixie fairy who is the best friend of Peter Pan, and the lead character in the Disney Fairies series. Trivia *She didn't speak in the original film and sequel, but in the Tinker Bell films, she is voiced by Mae Whitman(who also voiced Katara in Avatar: The Last Airbender). *Genie imitated her in the beginning of Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Tinker Bell met Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Winnie the Pooh Meets Peter Pan. *Tinker Bell met Robin Hood, Little John and Alice in Robin Hood and Alice Meet Peter Pan. *Tinker Bell met Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Peter Pan. *Tinker Bell will meet Ash Ketchum and his friends in Ash Ketchum Meets Peter Pan. *Tinker Bell will meet Alex, SpongeBob, and their friends in Alex's Adventures of Peter Pan. *Tinker Bell will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot Meets Peter Pan. *Tinker Bell will meet the Fantasy Adventure Team in Benny, Leo, Johnny, and Rae Meet Peter Pan. *Tinker Bell will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom Meets Peter Pan. *Tinker Bell will meet Simba and the Jungle Adventure Crew in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Peter Pan. *Tinker Bell met Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear Meets Peter Pan. *Tinker Bell will meet the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears Meet Peter Pan. *Tinker Bell will meet Team Lightyear in [http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Team_Lightyear_Meet_Peter_Pan Team Lightyear Meet Peter Pan]. *Tinker Bell will meet Huckle and Lowly in Huckle and Lowly Meet Peter Pan. *Tinker Bell will meet Barney the Dinosaur in Barney Meets Tinker Bell. *Tinker Bell will meet Crash Bandicoot and his friends in Crash Meets Peter Pan Gallery Tinker Bell.png|Tinker Bell from Captain Jake And The Never Land Pirates Category:HEROINES Category:Legendary creatures Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroines Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Females Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Fairies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Mario's allies Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Disney sidekicks Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures Team members Category:Barney's Allies Category:Sisters Category:Characters Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Characters that appear in The Lion King 1 1/2 Category:Barney's Adventures Team Category:Pooh and Arthur's Team members Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Disney Fairies Characters Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates Characters Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Team Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Twins Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters voiced by Mae Whitman Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:The Irelanders Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Title characters Category:Characters that appear in Ralph Breaks the Internet Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:TV Show Heroes Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Peter Pan and Tinkerbell's Adventures Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Allies Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Team Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure Team Category:Jay Jay's Adventure allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Team Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies